Définition de Lycanthrope
by Miamy
Summary: Stiles Stilinski se lance dans la définition de la lycanthropie. On n'a pas fini d'en entendre parler.
1. Prologue

**Auteur :** Miamy

**Paring : **Aucun, juste un léger Sterek en fond.

**Dislaimer : **Rien n'est à moi, évidemment, vous avez vu comment j'écris ?

**Note:** Voilà une petite idée que j'ai eue pendant mes révisions, je ne promets pas de poster régulièrement, ni que ce soit bien écrit, mais j'espère que ça peut quand même vous plaire. J'ai longuement hésité à écrire à la première personne, j'ai du mal vis-à-vis de Stiles, je ne pense pas que je continuerais dans les prochains chapitres.

**Enjoy ! **

* * *

**D****éfinition de loup-garou :**

_"Un lycanthrope, plus connu sous le nom de loup-garou est dans les __mythologies__, les __légendes__ et les __folklores__ principalement issus de la civilisation européenne, un humain qui a la capacité de se __transformer__, partiellement ou complètement, en __loup__, ou en créature __anthropomorphe__ proche du loup._

_Cette transformation peut être due à plusieurs causes, comme une __malédiction__ ou un rituel volontaire, et plus récemment la morsure d'un __loup__ ou d'un autre lycanthrope. Elle se déclenche généralement durant la nuit et à chaque __pleine lune__, condamnant le lycanthrope à errer sous forme de loup jusqu'au matin. Le lycanthrope serait de plus, sensible aux balles en argent."_

Ennuyant comme définition, non ? Croyez-moi ou non, mais j'en connais des vrais loups-garous. Et même si la définition plus haut est juste, elle est loin d'être complète. Ca marche comme pour les humains, il existe plusieurs types de personnes, et on ne peut pas tous leur donner une « définition ». Moi, je suis un humain super-spécial, je suis légèrement hyperactif, et depuis quelques mois, je ne quitte plus ma batte de baseball. En plus de ça, je suis transi d'amour pour un loup aigri, je ne vais dans aucune catégorie, génial ! Bref, C'est pareil avec les boules de poils, les loups-garous sont tous très particuliers, j'en connais des très sympathique, d'autres un peu moins... Voir pas du tout en fait.

Mes Chers Lecteurs, avant que vous me le demandiez, oui, je vais vous définir tous ça correctement, en partant du Sourwolf, pour aller jusqu'au louveteau, en passant par le psycho-garou, vous aurez des sous-espèces de lycanthropes dont vous n'imaginiez même pas l'existence ! Je me vends bien, hein ? De toute façon, je suis le meilleur, mais apparemment il n'y a que Scottie qui l'a compris. Vous la trouvez pas top mon idée ? Par contre, j'espère qu'aucun loup ne tombera dessus, je risque de me faire trancher la gorge...

-Stiles Stilinsky, votre meilleur reporteur, au plus proches des loups sauvages (Vous n'imaginez pas le bordel qu'est ma vie à cause d'eux ! Mais bon, je les aime quand même, big bisou mes louveteaux )-

Ps : Je ne suis pas timbré, juste hyperactif comme dit plus haut.

PS2 : Si vous ne me croyais pas pour les loups-garous, c'est que vous avez une triste vie, et que je ne peux rien faire pour vous. Paix à votre âme !

* * *

Voilà, c'est très court, mais n'hésitez pas à me laisser des avis ! Tous les chapitres seront environ de cette taille là, donc j'espère pouvoir poster régulièrement. Merci d'avoir lu !

Miamy


	2. Sourwolf

**Auteur : **Miamy

**Paring :** Stiles et tous les lycanthropes de la série. (Attention, on parle juste de relation amicale, sauf avec un certain loup !)

**Dislaimer :** Rien ne m'appartiens, sinon Stiles aurait déjà quitté Malia.

**Note :** Je stressssss, j'ai peur que vous n'appréciez pas... Contrairement à ce que j'ai dit, j'ai continué d'écrire à la 1ère personne. Une vraie galère, je n'arrive pas à coller parfaitement à Stiles... Vous verrez le résultat par vous même ! Comme je l'avais dit aussi, le chapitre est très court, j'espère que ça conviendra quand même.

**Enjoy ! **

* * *

**Définition du Sourwolf**

Je commence par ma sous-espèce préférée, mais aussi la plus dangereuse (j'exagère à peine!). Le _Sourwolf _se caractérise par sa bonne humeur communicative (noté l'ironie), son extrême patience (C'est toujours ironique...), et sa capacité à vous plaquer sur n'importe quelles surfaces plates.(J'ai quand même constaté une préférence pour les murs...).

L'habitat du _Sourwolf_ est particulièrement glauque : maison calcinée, entrepôt abandonné, loft délabré, autant vous dire que s'il vous invite à souper, l'ambiance sera digne d'un vieux film d'horreur. Encore faudrait-il que le _Sourwolf_ ait l'amabilité de vous inviter. Personnellement, j'attends toujours.

Physiquement, ses muscles saillants, son triskèle, ses yeux verts transperçants, (Avant que vous ne fassiez un commentaire, non, je ne bave pas sur mon clavier ! Mais peut-être que vous, oui !) font ressortir son côté mâle dominant. Parce qu'évidemment, chers lecteurs, le_ Sourwolf_ a peut-être le physique d'un apollon grec, il n'en reste pas moins, qu'il a le caractère d'un loup mal léché ! J'espère qu'il ne tombera jamais sur ce que je vais écrire, mais j'ai besoin de me plaindre à quelqu'un des traitements que je subis, et vous êtes parfait pour prendre ce rôle.

Par où commencer ? Tout d'abord, il est impoli. Vraiment, qui passe par les fenêtres pour rendre visite aux gens. Nous sommes au XXIe siècle tout de même, on est censé être civilisé ! Il est brutal, ma tête se souvient encore de la saveur de mon volant. Il a la capacité émotionnelle d'une cuillère à café, seul ses sourcils sont expressifs. (J'ai noté une trentaine d'expressions par le sourcil!). Il est inconscient. Bon, j'avoue, je ne suis pas la prudence incarnée, mais moi au moins, j'ai toujours un plan B, même s'ils sont pourris, je vous l'accorde. Ce loup a aussi le don d'avoir des histoires d'amour digne des plus grandes tragédies de Shakespeare. Un conseil, il devrait se tourner vers les mecs hyperactifs, je suis sûr qu'il aura plus de chance.

Et vous savez le pire dans tous ça ? C'est que je lui trouve quand même des qualité parle très bien espagnol (même si il s'obstinera à vous dire le contraire ). Il est protecteur, courageux, loyal et juste. Et le comble, c'est que j'en suis tombé amoureux de ce crétin de _Sourwolf._ En bref, cette espèce de loup-garou est très rare, mais croyez-moi, une fois que vous en avez trouvé un, ça sera votre meilleure distraction !

**Conseil : **Ne jamais tomber amoureux d'un _Sourwolf_, vous risqueriez la peine de cœur. C'est vraiment moche l'amour à sens unique.

**Ps :** Il faudrait que j'applique mes conseils avant de vous les donner, je gagnerai en crédibilité.

**Ps2 **: Si vous ne me voyez plus rien poster, c'est que le _Sourwolf_ sera tombé sur ça, et m'aura égorgé dans mon sommeil. Ravie de vous avoir connu !

_Votre super reporter Stiles Stilinsky toujours aux plus proches des loups !_

* * *

C'est fini ! Quand avez-vous pensé ? Qui ce cache derrière la description de Stiles ? Bon, avouez c'est super facile ! :)** N'hésitez pas à laisser un avis, positif comme négatif. **

A la semaine prochaine !

Miamy


	3. Le-Loup-Garou-Dégoulinant-D'amour

**Auteur : **Miamy

**Paring : **Aucun, juste un léger Sterek en fond.

**Dislaimer : **Jeff Devis ! Honneur à notre Dieu ! Créateur du grand et merveilleux Stiles Stilinski !

**Note :** **-**Tout d'abord, un grand merci à tous ceux qui ont laissé une review ! Je suis contente que vous ayez aimé le Sourwolf ! ;) Je remercie particulièrement les reviews anonymes, si vous voulez que je vous réponde en PV n'hésitez pas à me laisser un mail.

-Je tiens à dire aussi, que je vais essayer de m'améliorer en orthographe, je sais que c'est mon gros point faible, et ça peut-être très gênant lors d'une lecture, donc n'hésitez pas à me les signaler.

**-3 ème note, et sûrement celle que je veux absolument que vous lisiez. Au vu des réactions sur le premier chapitre, j'ai décidé de faire une contre- réaction des loups-garous. Chacun laisserait son petit commentaire sur le blog de Stiles. J'aimerais savoir, si vous préférez une définition de loup/ une réaction, ou tous les loups d'abord, et après je reprends chaque définition avec une réaction. (Je ne sais pas si c'est très clair...^^') Bref, j'attends vos suggestions ! **

**Enjoy !**

* * *

**Définition du loup-garou-dégoulinant-de-bons-sentiments**

Aujourd'hui mes amis, on va parler d'une espèce à l'opposé du _Sourwolf_, j'ai nommé :_ Le loup-garou-dégoulinant-d'amour_ (oui, avant que vous ne fassiez un commentaire, je n'ai pas réussi à faire plus court!). Cette espèce se caractérise par sa détermination à ne jamais tuer, ce qui en fait un être très spécial dans le milieu des loups-garous sanguinaire. Il est aussi un peu maso, puisqu'il est fou amoureux, d'une chasseuse de loups-garous ! Légèrement timbré, je vous dis. Et non, ce n'est pas à cause de ses fréquentations. Au contraire _le loup-garou-dégoulinant-d'amour_ sait très bien s'entourer, il choisit ses amis avec finesse, et son meilleur ami remplace le cerveau qu'il n'a pas. Il a aussi un don pour se foutre dans des emmerdes pas possibles ( je tiens à préciser que non, ce n'est pas à cause de son meilleur ami, qui au contraire, et toujours là pour lui sauver ses fesses poilues.)

Maintenant qu'on est lancé sur ses défauts, autant continuer. Cette espèce de loup-garou est peut-être extrêmement forte, il n'en reste pas moins, qu'elle est super naïve. Mais ça ne s'arrête pas là, elle est aussi très longue à la compréhension : comptez une dizaine de répétitions, avant qu'elle enregistre une information. Ce loup-garou, comme son nom l'indique prêche la parole bienfaitrice de l'amour à qui veut bien l'entendre, ce qui peut marcher, je vous l'accorde ! Son intérêt et son affection pour la chasseuse sont sans limite, mais genre, vraiment sans limite. Ce qui est plutôt romantique. Je vous vois déjà derrière vos écrans. Vous devez vous dire, qu'un loup-garou romantique ne peut-être que charmant. Mais vous ne subissez pas les effusions d'amour du dit loup romantique, tous les jours, voir une bonne partie de la nuit ! Et croyez-moi, quand on est soi-même en pleine déprime amoureuse, ça devient très vite lassant.

Il n'en reste pas moins, que j'aime _le loup-garou-dégoulinant-d'amour._ Comme un frère, bien sûr. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour lui, et il ferait n'importe quoi pour moi. (Oui, je sais, c'est adorable!) N'empêche, j'aimerai bien vous donnez 2-3 petites anecdotes complètement exclusive sur ce loup, et je sais qu'en plus il ne m'en voudra pas ! Tout d'abord,_ le loup-garou-dégoulinant-d'amour_ à fait pipi au lit jusqu'à ses 7 ans. Vous avez bien lu, 7 ans. Si sa chasseuse l'apprenait ! Il a aussi découvert par hasard comment se constituait l'anatomie d'une femme. Il avait 11 ans, et c'était fait enfermer par Jackson et ses amis dans un casier du vestiaire des filles. Il a pu avoir une vue exclusive sur l'anatomie de la grosse coach Mathilda. Il en est resté traumatisé, donc évitez toute allusion à cette aventure en sa présence. J'en ris encore, rien que de revoir sa tête ! Ce loup comme dit plus haut est très naïf, il a donc cru jusqu'à la semaine dernière, que c'était Charlemagne qui avait inventé l'école. Il est aussi superstitieux, ne le faite jamais passer sous une échelle ! Remarquez, il a vu tellement de choses surnaturelles, qu'on ne peut pas lui en vouloir.

Le mot de la fin, retenez surtout, que ce loup est plein de bonnes intentions, et que vous pourrez le traîner dans n'importe quels plans foireux ! (Ne croyez pas que j'ai osé tester! )

Conseil : Évitez toutes allusions à la chasseuse, je dis ça pour que vous puissiez conserver votre santé mentale.

_Stiles Stilinski, qui s'amuse comme un petit fou à écrire n'importe quoi sur ses amis les loups._

**Ps :** Vous avez vu, je suis toujours en vie ! Enfin, c'est logique, je n'aurai pas pu poster d'outre-tombe. Pour les petits curieux, non le _Sourwolf_ n'est pas encore tombé sur ça. Il faudrait déjà qu'il connaisse l'existence d'internet. Par contre, _le loup-garou-dégoulinant-d'amour_, il connaît, ce qui emmène à mon deuxième Ps.

**Ps2 **: Je dédicace cette définition à Scott mon frère de cœur ! (En toute objectivité, évidemment, ne pensez pas qu'il puisse être un loup-garou, c'est ridicule!)

* * *

J'espère que vous avez appréciez ! Qui se cache derrière cette définition ? C'est tellement facile !

**Une petite review, et vous pourrait dire n'importe quoi sur les loups-garous avec Stiles !**

A la semaine prochaine, Miamy.


	4. Le Chiot-Garou

**Auteur : **Miamy

**Paring : **Aucun, juste un léger Sterek en fond

**Dislaimer : **Tout à Jeff Devis.

**Note : **Hey ! Me voilà pour une nouvelle définition. J'ai pris la décision de poster d'abord toutes les bêtises de Stiles, et après toutes les réactions des loups, en finissant par le Sourwolf, pour boucler la boucle. Je remercie ceux qui m'ont laissé une review au dernier chapitre. Vous n'étiez pas nombreux, du coup ça m'a vraiment fait plaisir !

**Enjoy ! **

* * *

**Définition du Chiot-Garou**

Aujourd'hui, nous allons parler d'une sous-espèce toute mignonne, que j'ai nommée : _Le chiot-garou._ Son nom vient du fait, qu'on ne sait pas s'il c'est plus fait mordre par un loup-garou, ou par un chien... Physiquement, ses cheveux bouclés et ses yeux bleus, vous feront craquer instantanément. Mais faite attention à vous, parce que ce « loup » a des pouvoirs que les autres loups-garous n'ont pas !

Oui chers lecteurs, ce « loup » est capable de vous faire faire n'importe quoi. Pour cela, il a une technique spéciale, vous voyez les yeux trop mignons du Chat Potté ? Les yeux du _Chiot-Garou _ont encore un plus gros pouvoir de persuasion. Personne ne peut y résister, pas même le _Sourwolf_ ou le _Psycho-Garou._ Même moi, je me suis fait avoir. La semaine dernière, il a réussi à nous convaincre, _le loup-garou-dégoulinant-d'amour_ et moi, de nous dénoncer à sa place au Coach, pour quelque chose que nous n'avions pas fait. Le pire, c'est que sous ses airs d'ange, il peut être un véritable démon !

Tout d'abord, il est extrêmement défaitiste. Ne comptez jamais sur lui pour vous redonner le moral avant l'attaque d'une autre meute. Au contraire, il risque d'insister sur le fait qu'on a aucune chance, et qu'on va se faire manger tout cru. Dans ses moments-là, vraiment, je le déteste. _Le Chiot-Garou_ peut aussi être très brutal. Mais j'ai une explication à ça, il c'est fait mordre par le _Sourwolf_, donc peut-être (on ne sait jamais) que quelques gênes de violences ont été transmis durant la morsure. Parce que souvenez-vous, le _Sourwolf_ n'est pas connu pour sa délicatesse. Mais bon, après tout ce n'est qu'une hypothèse.

Ce loup croit aussi, que parce qu'il a eu le malheur d'être enfermé dans un congélateur une partie de son enfance, on doit excuser toutes les idioties qui sortent de sa bouche. J'avoue que quelques-unes sont drôles. Sachant qu'il vit avec le _Sourwolf_, il lui arrive de nous donner quelques petites infos sur celui-ci. Comme par exemple, le fait qu'il ne peut pas aller dormir sans ses chaussettes vertes forêt. Cette anecdote restera mythique ! Bon, c'est vrai que des fois je l'aime bien le _Chiot-Garou_, mais c'est très rare !

En ce qui concerne ses relations amoureuses, je ne serais pas vous dire s'il est plus intéressé par les filles ou par les garçons. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que le _Chiot-Garou_ a eu le malheur de s'intéresser d'un peu trop près à la chasseuse. _Le-loup-garou-pleins-d'amour,_ lui a passé l'envie de recommencer. De toute façon, moi ça m'est égal, tant qu'il ne s'approche pas du _Sourwolf._

Conseil : Ne le regardez jamais dans les yeux, vous signeriez votre arrêt de mort. N'oubliez pas non plus, que ce n'est pas un gentil toutou, mais un vilain loup-garou.

_Stiles Stilinski qui ne se lasse pas d'écrire sur ses amis les loups-garous_

_**PS:**_La définition d'aujourd'hui était courte, désolé, j'étais pris par un événement extraordinaire ! Le Sourwolf m'a fait un compliment, à moi Stiles Stilinski ! Ca se fête ! Il m'a dit « finalement tu es peut-être bavard, mais t'es pas totalement idiot ». C'est un début !

_**PS :**_ Il faut que j'arrête d'agir comme une adolescente de 14 ans. Je suis un homme, un vrai, merde !

* * *

J'ai honte de ce que je viens de publier. C'est vraiment très court et vide de sens, ce loup ne m'a pas vraiment inspiré, même si je l'adore, vous voyez de qui je parle ? ;)

Bref, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un avis positif comme négatif, ça motive vraiment à continuer d'écrire...

A la semaine prochaine ! Miamy.


	5. Le Psycho-Garou

**Auteur : **Miamy

**Paring : **Aucun, juste un léger Sterek

**Dislaimer :** Tout appartient à Jeff Devis

**Note : **Merci infiniment à tous ceux qui ont laissé une review ! C'est génial, de savoir que des personnes aiment ce que vous faites. Autre petite info, ne comptant pas ce chapitre, il reste exactement 4 définitions de Stiles, avant de passer aux plaintes des loups-garous ! ;)

**Enjoy ! **

* * *

**Définition du Psycho-Garou**

La première fois que j'ai vu le _psycho-garou_, il m'a pris pour son gibier. Cette expérience m'a laissé une forte impression. C'est à partir de ce moment-là, que j'ai compris que pour les lycanthropes, un « Stiles » était comme un jouet pour chien. Une fois que vous admettez ça, vous ne pouvez plus rien voir de la même manière. Quels sont les traits dominants du _Psycho-garou _? D'abord, il passe son temps à manier l'ironie. Même si je suis persuadé de rester plus fort que lui dans ce domaine.(C'est le peu de dignité qu'il me reste...). Ce loup a une envie débordante de mordre et de tuer, même des gens de sa propre famille. C'est carrément flippant. Personne ne sait son âge, sauf son neveu, vous savez, le _Sourwolf._ Le _Psycho-Garou, _a aussi eu des vues sur la mère du _Loup-garou-dégoulinant-d'amour._ Flippant, je vous dis !

Un énorme conseil, ne vous approchez jamais, je dis bien jamais, d'un _Psycho-garou_. Même si vous le trouvez charmant, distingué, attirant, sexy, bombe sexuelle. RECULEZ ! C'est un grand manipulateur, vous voyez le loup dans le Petit Chaperon Rouge ? Et bien, c'est son portrait craché à quelques poils près. Et entre nous, des fois, j'ai vraiment l'impression d'être son Petit Chaperon rouge. Bon j'avoue, j'ai un sweat à capuche rouge, mais quand même ! Il me regarde comme si j'étais son quatre-heures, et il est hors de question que je me retrouve dans son lit, à faire l'éloge de ses grandes dents. Heureusement pour moi, le _Sourwolf_ lui grogne toujours dessus quand il empiète trop mon espace personnel.

Le _Psycho-Garou_, reste très mystérieux. On ne sait jamais quelles sont ses intentions. Je ne serais pas vous dire, s'il est plus malin ou lâche. Il a juste le don de se sortir de n'importe quelle situation sans trop de problèmes. Il a survécu à un incendie, et à ressuscité après avoir brûlé vif. Coriace, le vieux loup. C'est aussi grâce à lui (ou à cause de lui?), que pleins d'êtres surnaturels ont vu le jour, comme _le loup-garou-dégoulinant-d'amour_ (mon best friend forever!), une coyote-garou (mon ex...), une banshee ( l'ex fantasme de mon enfance...), une jaguar-garou (ça c'est l'ex du _Sourwolf_). Oh mon dieu, j'ai un lien avec quasiment toutes ses victimes ! Je suis le prochain, il va me manger tout cru... Remarquez, il m'a déjà proposé la morsure, mais j'ai gentiment refusé. Dans la famille Stilinski, on est pas trop tenté d'hurler à la mort durant la pleine lune. J'ai aussi remarqué, que ce loup avait une préférence pour la viande crue. J'aimerai effacer cette image de ma tête, c'était terrifiant. Ça ne m'étonnerait pas, que quand il disparaît, c'est pour tout simplement aller courir après quelques lapins ! Je devrais vérifier ma théorie, mais ça ne me tente pas trop d'être seul au milieu des bois avec lui...

Je vous épargne le reste des détails, je n'ai pas envie de vous dégoûter à vie du _Psycho-Garou,_ il faut juste s'en méfier, surtout quand il vous fait son « sourire sympa ». Ça me donne la chair de poule !

Conseil : Ne jamais restez seul avec ce loup, c'est une question de vie ou de mort. A moins que vous aimiez les phrases à double sens, et que vous soyez complètement hypnotisé par ses yeux bleus.

_Stiles Stilinski, qui vous remercie de toujours suivre ses conseils de survie avec les loups. _

_**Ps :** _J'espère que dans mes lectrices, il n'y a pas de fans du _Psycho-Garou _!

**PS2 :** Aujourd'hui, le _Sourwolf _a esquissé un micro sourire à l'une de mes blagues, il y a du progrès les amis !

* * *

Merci à tous ceux qui ont lu ce chapitre, un petit avis avant de partir ? Mais qui est donc le loup-garou du jour ? ;)

A la semaine prochaine,

Miamy


	6. Les Louves-Garous

**Auteur : **Miamy

**Paring : **Aucun, juste un léger Sterek en fond.

**Dislaimer : **Tout à Jeff Devis.

**Note : **Hey ! Merci aux review du chapitre précédent, c'est super motivant, surtout quand on a l'impression que sa fiction part en cacahuète. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! N'hésitez pas à venir me parler, j'aime faire de nouvelles rencontres.

**Enjoy !**

* * *

**Définition des Louves-Garous**

Les _louves-garous_. Rien que le nom me fait frissonner. Pas de désir, mais bien de peur. Je vais regrouper aujourd'hui, l'expérience que j'ai eue avec 3 louves, et autant vous dire qu'elles ne sont pas commodes. Elles ont pleins de ressemblances, tous plus flippantes les unes que les autres. D'abord, je me demande si ce ne sont pas elles, qui dominent les meutes. Il faudrait que je fasse des recherches. Elles ont pour point commun d'être encore plus violentes que les mâles si c'est possible, (l'une d'elle m'a même assommé avec une pièce détachée de ma propre voiture ! ). Elles sont aussi très rancunières, ne touchez jamais à leurs familles, leurs amis ou pire, à leurs sacs à main, vous n'en sortirez jamais entier. Je sais de quoi je parle, je suis un expert en lycanthropie, ne l'oubliez pas. Physiquement, je n'arrive pas à déterminer si elles sont plus classes ou sauvages, à vous de juger quand vous en verrez une.

On va passer au cas particulier, et je vais commencer par la _louve-garou_ que je connais le mieux. Celle-ci est passée de fille paumée, à reine du lycée après sa morsure. Autant vous dire, que ce soudain élan de popularité, lui a attiré quelques jalousies, notamment de la banshee (mais oui, vous savez, mon ex-fantasme). S'il y a une seule leçon à retenir sur cette louve, c'est de ne jamais la contredire. Elle reste persuadée, qu'en plus de quelques poils, griffes et crocs, la morsure l'a rendu plus intelligente. C'est complètement faux. Je ne dis pas qu'elle est stupide, mais ce n'est pas une lumière non plus. Tout dans les seins, rien dans la tête.

La deuxième _louve-garou_ que j'ai rencontré, était bien pire que la première. Et pour cause, c'est la sœur cadette du_ Sourwolf_. Autant vous dire que la ressemblance est flagrante, vous ne pourrez pas vous louper. Ils sont aussi brutaux, et irréfléchi l'un que l'autre. Par exemple, la louve s'est persuadée qu'elle était capable d'affronter un loup alpha toute seule. Résultat, un coup sur la tête plus tard, elle a fini à l'hôpital à vomir du gui, charmant. Jeunes filles, ne la prenez jamais en exemple ! J'ai autre chose à lui reprocher (oui, pour l'instant je n'ai pas encore trouvé de qualités.) elle n'a aucun sens de l'humour. Ce n'est pas la seule de la meute, (heureusement que je suis là pour mettre un peu l'ambiance ), mais chez elle, c'est flagrant. Pas un sourire, un éclat de rire, n'en parlons pas, ça tiendrait du miracle. Après, elle a une bonne excuse, elle n'a plus de famille à part le _Psycho-garou_ et le _Sourwolf_, et entre nous, on peut trouver mieux comme compagnie.

La dernière louve, est déjà morte. Malheureusement (ou heureusement), je ne l'ai pas vraiment connu. Tout ce que je retiens de sa personne, c'est que c'était une fétichiste des pieds, qui avait apparemment, bien besoin d'une pédicure. Elle s'en est pris un peu trop au _Sourwolf_ à mon goût, ce qui fait que je la déteste. Concrètement, ce n'est pas du tout mon style de fille, comme les autres louves d'ailleurs...

Conseil : Ne jamais essayer de faire une blague puérile aux _louves-garous_, elles risqueraient de vous décapiter. Si vous avez de la chance, vous vous en sortirez avec une simple griffure à la joue. J'en ai fait l'expérience ce n'est pas si terrible.

_Stiles Stilinski qui commence à se rendre compte, qu'il va se créer pleins d'ennemis_

_**PS ****:**_ Pas d'anecdotes rigolotes aujourd'hui, juste une pensée que j'aimerais exprimer. Il y a deux louves que j'aurais voulu connaître Talia et Laura, malheureusement elles sont mortes, tout comme ma mère.

* * *

Qu'avez vous pensez du chapitre du jour ? :) Quelles sont les 3 louves dont parle Stiles ?

A la semaine prochaine,

Miamy


	7. Le Louveteau

**Auteur : **Miamy

**Paring :** Aucun, juste un léger Sterek en fond.

**Dislaimer : **J'aimerai poser une candidature pour adopter Stiles.

**Note: **Hey ! Tout d'abord, merci à tous ceux qui lisent et qui commentent. Ce qui serait génial, c'est que toutes les personnes qui ont mis en favoris ou follow cette fiction, commentent pour laisser un avis positif comme négatif. En tout cas, c'est déjà bien, et super encourageant, donc encore une fois, merci.

Je tiens à vous dire aussi, que cette fiction risque de prendre du retard, le chapitre ci-dessous, et le dernier que j'ai en stock, et la semaine prochaine je pars à Paris, je ne sais donc pas quand je pourrais prendre de l'avance...

Bon, Enjoy !

* * *

**Définition du Louveteau**

Avant de commencer la définition du _Louveteau_. Je tiens à vous préciser que cette présentation est faite de manière totalement objective. (Comme les autres d'ailleurs.) Je n'ai aucune haine personnelle contre ce loup.

Tout d'abord, il faut savoir que le _Louveteau_ a toutes les caractéristiques de l'adolescent rebelle. Ce que je veux dire par là, c'est qu'il est imprudent, coléreux, insolent, vaniteux et surtout boutonneux. Ce qui est aussi agaçant avec lui, c'est qu'il a toujours besoin d'être collé au _loup-garou-dégoulinant-d'amour,_ pour lui demander des conseils, pour savoir comment il va, et patati et patata... J'ai vraiment l'impression que ce gosse c'est trouvé une deuxième mère ! Il faudrait qu'il le lâche un peu, d'autres personnes ont aussi besoin d'être avec le _loup-garou-pleins-d'amour._ Je ne parle pas forcement de moi, mais effectivement, j'aimerais que l'autre disparaisse pour me laisser reprendre ma place ! Je suis unique !

Je peux aussi vous dire, que le _Louveteau_, est un tout jeune loup, qui se prend pour plus fort qu'il ne l'est, exactement comme le _beau-gosse-garou,_ que nous verrons plus tard. Ce qui est complètement ridicule, c'est que sous ses airs de loup super viril, c'est un peureux. Le pauvre a fait des cauchemars pendant des mois à cause de quelques Berserkers. Ridicule, il y a certaines personnes qui ont subi bien pire que lui, comme affronter des loups-garous démoniaques, une Darach à la tête de panini, ou bien un esprit maléfique japonais. Alors excusez-moi, mais les créatures pleines d'os, à côté, c'est de la franche rigolade. Je parie que le_ Louveteau_ ne tiendra pas longtemps dans le monde surnaturel. Je vois très bien sa fin, (non je n'ai pas de don de voyance, juste de la perspicacité!), il finira par faire une crise cardiaque, après s'être fait pipi dessus et avoir affronté une énorme araignée. Oui, _le Louveteau_ a une peur bleu de ces petites bestioles_,_ comme les filles qui hurlent en cours et grimpent sur leurs chaises dès qu'elles en voient une. Bref, en résumé, je suis bien plus courageux que lui.

Ne croyez pas que ce gosse n'a que des défauts ! J'ai réussi à lui trouver une semi-qualité : Quand il décide de coller une autre personne. En l'occurrence son meilleur ami, et c'est un bon choix. Mais ça reste une semi-qualité, car monsieur depuis quelques jours à tendance à être un peu trop derrière les fesses du _Sourwolf_. Je comprends bien qu'il l'admire, (Sérieusement, qui ne serait pas impressionné par cet homme bougon ? ) , mais j'aimerais bien qu'il dégage de mon champ de vision, il me gêne. Je n'aime pas quand le Sourwolf lui répond à peu près gentiment, alors que moi, je n'ai que haine et dédain. C'est injuste ! Je ne suis absolument pas jaloux. Ou juste un peu, mais vraiment un tout petit peu !

Conseil : Essayez de le rendre plus aimable, et moins coléreux. C'est juste un enfant pourri gâté.

_Stiles Stilinski, qui pense se faire manger tout cru par les loups-garous _

**PS**_** :** _Je le répète, cette description est faite de manière totalement objectif. Le _Louveteau_ est juste vraiment agaçant.

**PS2** : Le Sourwolf m'a plaqué contre un mur aujourd'hui, je crois que je suis complètement maso. J'ai adoré.

* * *

J'ai honte... J'ai vraiment l'impression, que plus on avance, plus c'est banal et nul...

A la semaine prochaine j'espère !

Miamy


	8. Le Loup-Garou silencieux

**Auteur : **Miamy

**Paring :** Un léger Sterek.

**Dislaimer : **Demande d'adoption des personnages de Teen Wolf en cours.

**Note : **Hey ! Merci pour vos magnifiques reviews, plus que deux chapitres en comptant celui-ci avant les réactions des loups, j'espère ne pas vous décevoir ! J'ai une petite question, vous voudriez voir la réaction de quel loup en particulier ?

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Définition du Loup-garou silencieux**

Que dire du _Loug-Garou silencieux_, à part qu'il est extrêmement mystérieux ? Il a beau faire partie de la meute, j'ai l'impression qu'il est nouveau tous les jours. (Même le Louveteau c'est mieux intégré que lui!). On va commencer par la description physique qui tient en trois mots : grand, noir, et costaud. Je tiens à préciser qu'il m'impressionnait déjà avant sa transformation, alors je vous laisse imaginer après... J'ai eu l'occasion d'avoir une représentation privée de sa force, quand il a fracassé la vitre d'un distributeur, pour quelques minables kitkats. Il aurait dû prendre ma technique, qui est beaucoup plus civilisé, mais chacun ses choix ! Bon j'avoue, que quand il a éclaté cette vitre totalement innocente en mille morceaux, il n'était pas dans son état normal.

J'ai aussi cru pendant longtemps avant sa transformation, qu'il avait des problèmes d'audition. Je trouve ça très inquiétant de confondre le « v » de vingt, et le « ce » de cinquante. Vraiment c'est grave, et ça aurait pu le bloquer dans son avenir professionnel. Mais je me suis aperçu hier, qu'il avait aussi du mal à entendre « oui » et « non », or les loups-garous sont connus pour avoir une très bonne ouïe. Conclusion, le _loup-silencieux_ est juste un très bon menteur, qui aime me faire tourner en bourrique.

Le l_oup-garou silencieux_, est aussi taciturne. Ça ne vous rappelle pas quelqu'un ? Mais si voyons, le _Sourwolf _! (Oui, encore lui, que voulez-vous, je suis à fond!). Je pense vraiment que c'est une histoire de gênes, et de morsure. Depuis la dernière fois, j'ai fait des recherches, j'ai même demandé à l'oncle psychopathe, si c'était possible de transmettre des traits de caractères à travers la morsure. Il m'a répondu que oui, mais là aussi, j'avais l'impression qu'il se foutait de moi. J'en ai marre d'être le vilain petit canard, mes questions sont supers constructives ! On va donc dire que OUI, le _loup-garou silencieux_, est justement silencieux à cause du _Sourwolf_. Vraiment, je n'aimerai pas me faire mordre par lui, à part dans un contexte très intime...Bref, je m'égare ! On passe au point suivant.

Ce qui caractérise cette espèce, c'est qu'elle a le courage de sortir avec une louve-garou blonde, et complètement superficielle. Grâce à eux, j'ai pu étudier les rapports d'un couple au sein d'une meute, et très franchement, les résultats sont mitigés. J'ai était déçu, car contrairement à ce que j'attendais, ils se comportent exactement comme un couple d'humains banal et sans personnalité. J'entends par là, câlins sur le divan, rendez-vous romantiques, paroles doucereuses etc, vous avez compris l'idée ! La seule chose intéressante que j'ai vu, c'est quand la louve-garou lui grogne dessus, ce qui m'emmène à me poser une seule et unique question : Qui porte la culotte ?

Conseil : Gardez un loup-garou silencieux près de vous, si vous désirez une boisson gratuite, il a des méthodes efficaces.

_Stiles Stilinski votre reporteur, qui se fait martyriser au quotidien_

**PS:**Je crois que le _loup-garou-dégoulinant-d'amour_ est tombé sur mes supers définitions, je sens ma fin approchée mes amis, je suis heureux de vous avoir connu !

* * *

A la semaine prochaine, pour la définition du dernier Loup-Garou, après s'en est fini de Stiles Stilinski ! :p

Une petite review avant de partir ?

Miamy


End file.
